Talk:World 2/@comment-26224833-20150320123842/@comment-26171095-20150321094307
Here's the basic rundown of how planes work: * Green planes (fighters) are for shooting down enemy planes. Some other planes do it marginally, but green ones are specialized to do only this. If you look at the nodes, some of the enemy patterns have a number on the far right side of the table. This is the required number for air superiority. You calculate it by taking the square root of the number of planes in a slot and multiplying it by the AA stat of the plane (eg. 10 for Reppuu). If you're above the number, then you gain AS (or AS+ if you're above that). * Blue planes (torpedo bombers) are for opening strikes and shelling damage. However, their strength is based heavily on the amount of planes left. If a great deal of them are shot down, then they do negligible damage. Thus, they are best used on large slots which can afford a few planes shot down. * Red planes (dive bombers) are mostly for shelling damage. They guarantee 100% of the damage. The blue planes above are a 50/50 between 80% and 150%. The biggest difference between the two is that red planes are not heavily reliant on the number of planes left. This means they're good even if they're in a small slot or a large amount are shot down. * Yellow planes (scouts) are basically just there for Line of Sight. Saiun are special, however, and negate the chance of encountering a red T. This also means that you will be fighting high damage battles though, so you need to give thought as to whether you want to risk that (higher chance of taiha). Now onto the analysis of your current equips. Your current stat for air superiority is 21 + 8 from Kaga, 26 + 15 from Akagi, 6 from Yamashiro and 6 from Fusou for a grand total of 82. The highest minimum for AS on all nodes on the map is 123. With the highest possible placements for each of your fighters planes I can see, you would be around 110. You're going to want at least one more Type 52 Zero Fighter. That would just barely put you over 123. I would also suggest at least getting Kaga to Kai so her plane counts go up (you'll also get some new planes from this). For reference, the planes would be allotted like this in the current group (not Kaga kai): Kaga * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber * Type 52 Zero Fighter (sqrt 44 * 6 = 39) * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber Akagi * Type 21 Zero Fighter (sqrt 20 * 5 = 22) * Type 96 Fighter (sqrt 20 * 2 = 8) * Type 21 Zero Fighter (sqrt 31 * 5 = 27) * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber The above also assumes those are all the fighter planes you have. The total is 96. Add on the 12 from Fusou + Yamashiro and it's 108. I would remove the secondary gun from Hiei (the yellow one). Cut-ins are not worth having on a BB unless you're using AP ammo. It does really bad damage compared to double attacks otherwise. I doubt you have a radar to put in there so just put another seaplane. As a last note, I was wondering where your sixth ship is? EDIT: You should also know that you need air superiority to trigger day battle double attacks. EDIT 2: I looked back over your comment and wondered if you were asking about the other planes including seaplanes and Zuiun. So here it is: * Seaplanes can be equipped on CL, CA/CAV, BB/BBV. They enable artillery spotting (double attacks and cut-ins). They also serve to fill in Line of Sight requirements if a map requires that. More about that is available on the Line of Sight page. * Zuiun can only be equipped on CAV and BBV. They participate in the aerial combat phase and the preemptive air strike. They're not really that strong at either though so it's supplementary. The thing that makes them special is that they allow the CAV/BBV to attack subs. This can be good or bad because subs have attack priority (everything that can attack a sub will attack it before anything else).